


Is it just me or is Santa extra hot this year?

by chilly83



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Upstead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly83/pseuds/chilly83
Summary: Holiday themed Upstead one shot based on the prompt 'Is it just me, or is Santa extra hot this year?'
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hailey and Jay One Shots





	Is it just me or is Santa extra hot this year?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just posting a quick little holiday themed one shot! I wrote this as a backup for 12 Days of Upstead Event on @upsteadofficial’s blog. We ended up not needing it but I still wanted to share. Thanks to Leigh0723 and thetwit on tumblr for the feedback!

“Who would’ve thought dressing up as Santa would get you so much attention from women.” Adam said under his breath.

“I don’t think it’s the suit so much as the person wearing it.” Kevin responded as he watched for what felt like the hundredth time, as a young mom walked away from Santa, face bright red from blushing.

Trudy had organized a Santa’s Village event at the district for families and recruited intelligence to work a 2 hour block that Saturday. Jay had lost rock paper scissors with Kevin and Adam, resulting in him dressing up as Santa. Trudy had told the rest of the team they were expected to wear their police uniforms. Everyone felt like they got off easy since Jay was the only one being asked to dress up. What they didn’t expect, but really should have, was how hot Jay would make Santa look.

It was a traditional Santa suit he wore, complete with extra stuffing for his belly and a long white beard to match his white hair. Hardly the sort of look that would make women swoon. Yet that’s exactly what they were doing. 

**“Is it just me or is Santa _extra_ hot this year?”** Hailey overheard as the woman approached another woman standing off to the side.

“I don’t understand why Kim had to dress like an elf.” Vanessa stated to the rest of the unit. 

“Pretty sure she had the outfit laying around.” Kevin deadpanned as he watched an extra cheery Kim bouncing up and down next to excited children waiting for their chance to meet Santa. 

“Could you give this to Santa for me?” An attractive woman said to Kevin as she handed him a slip of paper. He added it to the pile of numbers women had left for Jay.

“I’m just saying, maybe next year I won’t put up such a fight if someone needs to dress as Santa.” Adam said as he waved to a child who ran by, excited to open their present.

“I don’t know why you are saving the numbers,” Vanessa said to Kevin. “He won’t even look at them.”

“I was asked to deliver a message and deliver a message I shall.” Kevin stated matter of factly as he glanced at Hailey. 

Even though Hailey and Jay had been living together for a few months, they very rarely discussed their relationship with their unit. From the outside looking in, you would never guess the two detectives were an item. So when women started leaving their numbers for Jay, Kevin didn't think twice about holding them. While most people might find it disrespectful, he knew Hailey wouldn’t want her relationship with Jay to be brought into the workplace.

A quick smile from Hailey confirmed to Kevin that they were on the same page. 

“Alright guys, Santa and Jingles are going to take a quick 15-minute break. They’ll be right back.” Trudy announced, indicating to the unit that their shift was done. They all piled into the locker rooms as the next shift was getting ready to go out.

The team quickly changed and left, leaving Hailey and Jay behind. 

“There’s going to be a lot of disappointed moms out there when they realize it’s a new Santa.” Hailey mused as Jay walked around the corner, holding out the numbers left behind for him. 

Jay chuckled in response as he grabbed the notes and pulled Hailey into him. 

“Maybe next year you can dress up as Mrs. Claus.” Jay said, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Hailey laughed in response and pulled away, quirking an eyebrow at his suggestion.

“Bold of you to assume I’d want the job.” Hailey joked as she pressed a hand to his chest. 

“Ouch.” Jay said, feigning hurt feelings as he covered Hailey’s hand with his own. “You’re not interested in making it official?” He asked with a serious tone.

Hailey studied Jay’s facial expression looking for any indication he was being serious. She felt a rush of nerves course through her body as she watched his face break out with smile.

“That’s quite a big move to make just to avoid getting hit on by single moms.” Hailey joked, hoping to ease some of her nervous tension. She was almost certain he was joking around with her, but something about the way he looked at her made her think he wasn’t. 

Jay laughed in response and walked back to his locker. Hailey let out a deep breath as she followed behind him. She turned the corner to find Jay fidgeting with something in his hand. Before she could look away, Jay had shut his locker and took a deep breath. She watched as he walked slowly towards her, eyes never leaving hers. 

“Hailey.” He said softly as stopped in front of her. He looked at her and let out a nervous chuckle. She recognized the look instantly. She had seen it just before he kissed her the first time, the first time he said, ‘I love you’. 

Hailey could feel her heart pounding in her ears as Jay pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and reached for her hands. She took a deep, shaky breath in as she realized what was happening. Time stood still as they looked into each other's eyes, nerves melting away and excitement taking their place.

“OK.” Hailey whispered with a firm nod. She knew what he was asking before he had a chance to ask. 

“Ya?” Jay asked with the brightest smile Hailey had ever seen. She nodded excitedly, fighting back the tears she knew were coming. 

Jay slid the ring on to her finger then pulled her hand up to kiss it. 

“Just to be clear, you are agreeing to marry me right?” Jay asked as he played with the ring on her finger.

Hailey erupted in laughter, tears finally breaking through as Jay wiped them away.

“Yes, Jay.” She answered before pulling him in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Check out the @upsteadofficial blog on tumblr for more Upstead content including fanfics!
> 
> (For those wondering about my WIP Hypothetically Speaking, I am not done! I hope to have time to work on it once the crazy holiday season is over!)


End file.
